Sweet Motherly Pleasures V20
by Charkoelle
Summary: Ever since his first arrival here in the Sharance town, Micah has been targeted by the fellow bachelorettes of said town who desired to claim him as their own husband. What would happen however if their mothers decided to join in the fray as well? Lemon. Micah x Hazel x Shino x OCs
1. Chapter 1

**While I understand that Rune Factory 3 is an old game in comparisson with Rune Factory 4, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who found Shino and Hazel to be attractive despite not being a part of the bachelorette (Which I wish would be implented in Rune Factory 5 or beyond that) Hence, I adopted this fanfic from a friend of mine with the intent of continuing it even further.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to do so, I do not own Rune Factory. I do however own all the OC mothers written in this story because I can and I will.**

 **First Affair**

It was another sunny day in Sharance town. A perfect for the townspeople to go outside their homes to do their respective duties.

Amongst the townspeople that were moving about, one rather handsome-looking blonde teen used the good weather to tend to his farm crops, watering those that showed small distinctive signs of wilting, removing any weeds that may hinder the growth of his plants and applying fertilizers to increase the quality of his crops.

The blonde was dressed in khaki-colored overalls consisting of a sleeveless sweater that hugged his fit muscular body structure well, a pair of forearm warmers that reached up midway of his well-defined biceps, a pair of black baggy pants held into place by a magical utility belt whose trimmings were tucked into a pair of knee-high leather boots.

"And that's the last one."

Wiping the sweat from his delicate eyebrow, the blonde beamed as he surveyed all the healthy-looking potatoes, turnips and cucumbers he worked hard for the past few weeks. In another few days time, the crops will be ripe and he'll be able to ship them away for his well-earned payment.

Speaking of well-earned payment, the blonde glanced at the time and soon found himself cursing when he realized it was already noon. Apparently, he was late for something, something very important.

Not wasting any more time, the teen casted his farm one last look just to make sure he didn't leave anything out before sprinting out of the tree house that was deemed to be his home. As hectic as he was, the male still managed to greet and wave those that he zoomed passed by, regardless if they were familiar to him or not.

Moments of intense running later, the blonde found himself at the doorstep of what seemed to be an Eastern culture-orientated decent-sized Inn located not too far away from his home with two fox stone statues standing guard on either side of the entrance. But there was one problem; the Inn was closed as written by the piece of paper that was attached to the front door.

Oddly enough, he wasn't perturbed by this and proceeded on sliding the door open, revealing the fact that it wasn't locked after all. "Hello?" He called out, only to be replied with utter silence.

Ignoring the Inn's empty state, the blonde took off his boots and went to a bamboo sliding door that had a Japanese 'For Authorized Personnel' sign next to it. Once in, he came across three more sliding doors that were right next to one another in which he walked straight for the one at the very right.

Knocking on the door, the blonde spoke, "Shino, you in there?" Silence. "Shino?"

Hearing no response yet again, the blonde was just about to turn around and leave when the door slid open on its own accord and a pair of slender arms pulled him in the room. In normal circumstances, the best reaction for the teen was to either panic or attack the offender. Yet, he did neither, especially not when he heard the voice of his so-called 'offender'.

"You're late, Micah-kun." A feminine voice whispered to his ear.

"Sorry about that. I was too occupied with taking care of my farm that I lost track of time." He explained sheepishly as he craned his head to the owner of such a melodically-fine voice. "Shino."

Shino was the owner of the town's Inn slash Bathhouse and was the mother to Sakuya (and Pia). Reflected by her distinctive name, choice of clothing and the infrastructure design of her compound, she originated from the Eastern countries.

Shino gave him her usual motherly smile and tightened her embrace on Micah, prompting him to blush when he felt something soft pressed against his bare shoulder. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. We're impatient as we already are."

As if on cue, another pair of arms wrapped themselves around followed by something soft compressed on his other shoulder. Contrary to Shino's gentle touch, this one was much bolder and was caressing up and down his body.

"She's right, Micah." Hazel interjected as she took up his other side and nibbled on his earlobe. "We almost started the party off without you."

Dressed in turquoise overalls and a few jewelries, Hazel was the owner of the town's one and only General Store. Just like Shino, she too was a mother to one daughter named Karina.

"Yeah," He blurted out, dazed by the General Store owner's unorthodox teasing. "I-I mean no, I don't."

"So are you ready, Micah?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then lay down."

Micah obliged without a second word, laying himself down onto the comfy futon that was already prepared earlier hand, giving himself a good view of the two widows for what they're about to do next. He couldn't help but recall how his relationship with them escalated into this.

While he didn't exactly remember much of details, it all started off on one particular day like today about a year ago. After finishing another request given by one of the bachelorettes, he decided to celebrate his accomplishment by taking a bath at Shino's bathhouse. However, just when he was about to enter the men's side of the hot spring, the blonde heard Shino's scream coming from inside her room.

Thinking the Innkeeper was in a danger of some sort; Micah wasted no time and sprinted there, momentarily forgetting that he was only clad in a small towel that barely reached his knee level. Imagine his surprise when instead of seeing Shino in danger, he saw a sweaty and naked Shino having her cunt eaten by an equally sweaty and naked Hazel.

Throughout his stay in the Sharance town, Micah had been called with many terms: Modest, Kind, Loyal and lastly Innocent, but regardless what people thought of him, he was still a healthy male teen. And the unexpected sight before his very eyes was proven to be too much for his brain to process and he blacked out right there.

Few hours later, he woke up with a minor headache in one of the Inn rooms available, thinking it was all just a dream triggered by his hormones but was confirmed to be solidly real when Shino and Hazel came into his view, still as naked as before. It didn't help that his vantage point allowed him to have a clear view of Hazel and Shino's hairy and shaved pussy respectively along with their sweaty body that glistened under the slightest hint of light.

Seeing the stern expression on their rather beautiful faces, Micah thought he was in deep trouble for discovering the indecent act the two widows had done and hastily promised them to keep it a secret. As it turned out, they weren't as upset as he thought they would've have been. Why do you ask? Because the two widows had accidentally saw his 'goods' while tending to his unconscious form. In fact, they even asked him whether if he wanted to join them, much to his hormonal shock. Naturally, he was skeptical at first so the two decided to give him a little 'demo' on what they meant and here they are now.

"You're such a naughty kid, Micah." Hazel teased as the two ladies suggestively undressed themselves before him, leaving them only in their undergarments; Hazel with her lacy bra and panties and Shino with her silk bandages and loincloth. "Doing this with two ladies that are way above your age."

"Well, I-I can't help it." He admitted shyly. "You two are really beautiful."

The two giggled. "We'll take your word for it." She said before diverting her attention to somewhere down below. She smiled. "And what do we have here, I believe your little friend wants to come out and join the fun as well."

Sure enough, a noticeable tent had formed on his crotch. Feeling impatient himself, Micah was just about to unbuckle his pants when Shino stopped him. "Allow us to do it for you instead, Micah-kun."

Going on their knees, the two widows began undressing the blonde starting from his magical rucksack before proceeding on unzipping his brown baggy pants followed by the sky blue boxers that had an evident bulge in the middle. Each was tossed nonchalantly aside along with the rest of their clothing.

"Oh my," Shino exclaimed in awe, putting a hand over her tinted cheeks. "Getting a little too excited now, aren't we?"

Despite only being eighteen in age, Micah easily had the largest manhood the two widows had ever seen in their entire lives with an impressive length of eight inch long and a girth of one inch wide. By Aquaticus, it was larger than what their former husbands had!

Feeling excited herself, the Innkeeper took the initiative and wrapped a hand around the base of the twitching appendage, relinquishing the pulsing warmth that was emanating from it, before running her comparatively small digit along the massive length, earning herself a shaky moan from the owner of said appendage.

The blonde shuddered when he felt something slick and wet ran across his cock. Glancing down below, he nearly had his first orgasm of the day right there when he saw the ravenhead running her wet tongue along his lengthy member and covering it in a thin sheen of her own spit. Definitely not a sight you'd usually see from your more or less neighbor but he wasn't complaining.

"Do you like it, Micah-kun?" Shino inquired, looking up at him with her sparkling violet eyes while her hands continued to jerk him off.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"Then I'm sure you'll like what I'm about to do next."

3)Before he could ask what she meant by that, the Innkeeper lowered her head and engulfed his entire length in the warm confinements of her mouth.

In normal circumstances, it would've been impossible for a person to put something as long as Micah's eight inch cock inside their mouth yet Shino managed to do it. And she managed do it without choking for that matter. A feat not many could easily accomplished. Once she was sure that the thick rod was well-lubricated with her saliva, Shino began bobbing her head along its length while her tongue traced along one of the many veins that ran along his member.

Micah's excitement escalated further when Hazel joined into the fray and proceeded on passionately sucking on one of his shaved balls just like how an eager child would suck on a delicious lollipop. Occasionally, the two widows' lips would meet and the two would share one brief yet hot kiss with one another, much to his enjoyment.

The bedroom was relatively silent minus the erotic sounds of the three making love accompanied by the three's constant moans of pleasure, until Micah finally spoken out the magical words,

"I-I'm cumming!"

Bucking his hips forward, Micah released his load shortly after the warning came out, drenching both Shino and Hazel's delicate faces, hair and also breasts in his warm and sticky godly essence. Rather than being disgusted, the two milfs simply moaned in delight and parted their lips as wide as possible to get as much of his semen as possible.

"Mmm, salty." Hazel commented as she licked some of his cum that were stuck on her face away. "I wouldn't mind having this as my daily meal."

"Indeed." Shino agreed, doing the same thing on her fair share.

Micah would've gave a verbal reply as well but he was too occupied trying to regain his breathing without making it too obvious. But the Diamond lover witnessed it as clear as the sky.

"What do you say we take a quick break?" Hazel suggested. "I'm sure Micah needs it more than we do."

Alarmed, he was just about to concur until he saw the mischievous glint in Hazel's sea blue eyes.

Much to even more of his puzzlement, the two stood back to their feet and faced each other. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long when Hazel did the initiative this time and kissed Shino straight by her luscious lips. It started off with shy pecks at first then moved on to lingering smooches before going into full-blown French kisses that involved plenty of tongue play on each side.

Ever so often, the two would trade spit with one another in which one would stuck her slick wet tongue out while the other would suck on it fervently and vice versa. Trails of stray saliva trickled down their chins then throat before going in between crevice of their pressed together cleavage but it didn't seemed like any of the females noticed it. Micah wondered how it feel like if he joined in the tongue play as well but decided it would be to interrupt them though his trembling member told an entirely different story.

As the two continued with their little making out session, Hazel's arms slowly reached out for Shino's backside and with a firm tug, tore down the bandages that confined her C-cup perky breasts. Satisfied, Hazel finally broke the kiss and slowly lowered herself down until her face was in level with Shino's soaking wet loincloth. She wasted no time in pulling it down and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of the Innkeeper's well-shaved womanhood.

"I always love seeing your pussy, Shino." The silverhead complimented as she blew wind on her exposed womanhood, prompting former travelling merchant to involuntarily shiver ecstasy. "So clean, so innocent."

With the Innkeeper now done, Hazel straightened herself and let Shino do the same to her with her lacy bra and panties, exposing her equally-shaved soaking wet womanhood. Before long, the two widows were stark naked as the day they were born; a sight he'll definitely not get bored of.

Hazel smiled in triumph when she saw the look of unbearable excitement in his blue eyes. While she may not look like it, the General Store owner wasn't oblivious to the vivid attention her large assets garnered. In fact, it was one of the reason why male customers were keen on visiting her shop often, resulting in a much smoother business flow.

"Go ahead, Micah." She purred as she sexily crawled near him with her boobs in plain sight. "Touch them."

With shaky hands, Micah compelled and gently touched her assets. The blonde gave the Diamond-lover one last look of consent before giving them both a firm squeeze. Hazel moaned as he fondled her breasts. It wasn't by all means an extraordinaire sensation due to his inexperience but it was easily compensated by the force he applied behind it.

Seeing her positive verbal feedback, Micah took it a step a notch and proceeded on kneading her breasts in a set of rolls, squeezes and other sensual massage maneuvers he was familiar with. He wondered if it was suitable to do such thing in this kind of situation but mentally shook it off when he saw the look of silent pleasure written all over Hazel's facial expression.

"I can see your farm work have been useful to your skills."

Her moans soon turned into sharp cries of pleasure when Micah became bolder and tweaked on her hardened nipples. The action was proven to be fruitful when milk began to drip out and Micah wasted no time in greedily sucking away. Unlike the fresh Buffamoo milk he had for breakfast, Hazel's milk had a tinge of sugary taste he just couldn't help but to be addicted with.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, Micah-kun." Shino added, hoisting one of her breasts for him as well.

At this point, the two widows were practically drowning the bachelor in their large mounds though judging from the blissful expression on his face it didn't look like he'd had it any other way. His licking and sucking became more erratic when Hazel resumed stroking his digit while Shino found enjoyment in massaging his testicles.

Hazel cried out in absolute delight when Micah spontaneously came from their ministration once more, further staining Shino's futon with his cum and probably some of their's as well. Not that she mind or anything for that matter. In fact, this was one of the very few occasions where she wouldn't mind getting herself 'dirty'.

"I think that's enough foreplay." Hazel said as she glanced at the Innkeeper. "What do you say we go straight to the main course?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Giving the farmer one last sensual kiss in the lips, the widows proceeded on turning around and going on all their fours, presenting themselves to Micah.

"Go ahead, Micah." Hazel offered as she erotically swayed her hips for him, purposely not looking behind to add more thrill to the situation. "Choose which one of us you want to do first."

There was a moment of silence after that. Hazel wondered what took the bachelor took so long to think but soon found herself screaming in a shrill pleasure when she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands gripped her hourglass hips followed by something long and hard penetrating her vagina.

With a massive stamina that was earned from years worth of farm work and combat that belied his petite figure, Micah pounded his cock monster-style in and out Hazel's tight womanhood like his very life depended on it. The silverhead wasn't far behind either and bucked her hips in tandem to his piston-like thrusts to make it go deeper.

"By the Harvest Goddess, yes! Yes! YES!" Hazel cried out in sheer ecstasy. How she truly missed this blissful sensation, the feeling of having someone thrust his rock hard appendage in and out of her vagina. She couldn't even fathom how she managed to stay alive all this time without it!

"H-Hazel, you're so tight!"

At some point, Hazel's arms buckled from shortage of strength and she collapsed into the soft and puffy fabric of the futon with her hips still up in the air. Fortunately, the new posture seemed to be more efficient as it allowed Micah to bury his cock deeper into her vagina with the aid of gravity, allowing her to experience more pleasure than ever. Heck, she was surprised she didn't fell unconscious right there.

Meanwhile, while the two were caught in their own haven, the Innkeeper on the other hand decided to silently enjoy the show from the sideline all the while rubbing her clit, naughtily picturing what would happen if she was in Hazel's spot instead. Not that she needed to do so considering how she'll have her turn very soon.

"H-Hazel, I'm about to cum!"

"Then cum! Cum inside me!" She pleaded, feeling her own orgasm on its way. "Fill me up with your seeds!"

And the blonde obliged. With one final strong thrust, Micah ejaculated inside her, releasing his entire impending load into her awaiting womb and filling her up to the very brim. Some of his thick semen had even dripped out of her womanhood; an evident testament to how much he can release in one single orgasm.

Once he was sure that he was done, he pulled his flaccid cock out and released his grip on her waist, prompting the General Store keeper to collapse onto the futon in her blissfully panting mess, muttering sweet nothings which he assumed was meant to compliment him. Sadly, he didn't have time to found out when he heard Shino spoke.

"My turn."

Glancing to his side, blood pumped into Micah's reproductive organs once more when he saw Shino with her tantalizing pale legs splitted wide apart and a hand to spread open her woman hood, revealing the delicious flesh inside for him and him alone.

"Come and get me, Micah-kun."

Micah didn't need to be told twice. With a newly-profound gusto gained from seeing the usually-modest Innkeeper in such a compromising posture, the blonde practically dived on her before swiftly driving his member straight up her hot and tight womanhood. Shino screamed at his unexpected rough advance but soon moved onto moans and cries of pleasure when he pulled it out before thrusting inside again and again.

Wanting to go deeper, the blonde grabbed hold of Shino by her bubbly rump and practically hoisted her off the futon. The Innkeeper understood what he was trying to and quickly wrapped her slender legs around his waist while her arms snaked their way around his neck. Their actions were rewarded with more satisfying sensation when Micah went deeper to the point that he can actually feel his cock bumping against her cervix.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, Shino's cries of pleasure went several octaves high when he gently sank his fangs on her exposed flesh. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a hickey that would evidently long last for an entire week. It was a good thing she always had her purple scarf wrapped around said place all the time.

"Shino, I'm about to cum again!" He warned, subconsciously picking up his driving pace in tandem to the growing churning sensation coming from his manhood.

"Go ahead Micah-kun! Cum inside me! Let me bear your children!"

Her pleads were proven to be very effective.17) Pulling himself out, Micah let his member linger out for a while before shoving it back in one strong thrust. With one last cry of gratification to the heavens above, Shino wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached his climax, intent on milking his cock to its very last drop. Much to her disappointment however, her womb couldn't handle the quantity of his release either as some had trickled out of her womanhood and onto the futon sheet below.

Once the excitement died down, Shino crumpled to the futon with Micah lying beside her. Hazel noticed this and slowly scooted herself to his other side and once again wrapped her arms around him.

"That…was amazing." He breathed, finally regaining his conscience.

"That's what you said every time we're done." Hazel commented, tracing her finger along the outlines of his abs.

"Yeah but I really mean it though."

"Of course you did, Micah-kun."

"In any case, why don't we rest for a bit before moving on to second round?" Hazel suggested. "In fact, I could use a sake right about now."

"W-Wait, we're not done yet?"

The two wives gave him pointed looks. "Of course we're not, you didn't think that was all there is to it now, did you?"

"B-But what about your daughters? They could come back here any minute now!"

Shino smiled at him. "Sakuya and Pia went off for a sleepover at Shara's place for the next three days so we have this place to ourselves just for today."

"And I certainly that daughter of mine would mind me disappearing on her just for one day."

"I-I guess I can stay here a bit longer." Besides, with the way things are going, he doubt he'd even have the strength to crawl back to his place.

Pulling the futon blanket over their nude bodies, the three fell into a deep sleep with content smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first actual lemon story that I've written by myself. Not sure how it went well or not but I'm actually quite proud of the work.**

 **Enjoy**

 **The Florist**

It was another ordinary day for the farmer Micah as he once again tended to his precious crops. With the spring season in full bloom and the Spring Crop contest just around the corner, the blonde had to make sure everything was perfect. For three years in a row, he had become the standing winner of said contest and he intended on taking the spot this year as well. People may call him greedy for it but he didn't care, to him failure was not option.

Unfortunately, he'll soon came across a distraction he simply couldn't ignore.

In the midst of tending for his crops, he snapped out of his focus when he saw a lone woman with a straw hat and sundress walking pass his tree house. What bothered him the most was that she was carrying a few luggage almost as big as her own size and was apparently having a hard time with it.

Not the kind of person who'd ignore someone in need, Micah dropped whatever he had at the moment and rushed to the woman's aid. By all means, he didn't help her just because she looked beautiful from a far point perspective. That would just make him weird.

"Excuse me, do you need help with that?" Micah asked politely.

As he got closer to the woman, he soon came to the realization that she was much more beautiful than he thought she would. With long ginger hair that reached just pass her waist and sparkling blue eyes, she reminded him of someone who was as beautiful as someone he was familiar with but he didn't know who. To make it better, she was dressed in a silky white sundress that showed a decent view of her ample breasts and a portion of her deliciously thick legs that was tucked into a pair of brown leather boots.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on it too much when the woman's sparkling eye made contact with his and smiled.

"Why yes, I do. I'd appreciate that." She replied in a soothing motherly tone of voice. Something that Micah couldn't help but blush upon hearing. "Sorry for bothering you, young man, you seem quite busy tending to your crops just now."

"Not at all, I just finished it anyway." Approaching closer, he gently took both of her luggage bags as his own. He was briefly surprised by how heavy they were but luckily, it wasn't something he couldn't handle. "Where to, miss?"

"Please, you can just call me as Selena."

"Alright, Selena, where to?"

Resting a hand under her chin, the woman named Selena let out a rather cute hum as she pondered on. "Hm...well for starters, I'd like to go to the town square."

"Alright, the town square it is then."

"So uh, is this your first time coming here, Selena?" Micah asked along the way.

"Not exactly, I visit this place every now and then but that depends if I have the chance to do as such."

"Ah, I see." Micah said with a nod. "So where do you come from? Sorry if I sound like I'm prying on other people's business."

Selena simply shook her head with a smile. "Not at all, I don't mind actually." She replied. "As for your question, I actually come from Evergrain City."

The blonde bachelor whistled. "Evergrain City, huh? That's a far place." While he don't have that much knowledge on any other towns aside than Sharance village, he had briefly heard Hazel talking about it every now and then and how far the place is from here.

She nodded. "Yes, it is but its where my business is at."

"Ah, so you came here for vacation then?" Being a town overfilled with nature and all that, it was quite understandable for tourists to come here for their vacation. What he didn't understand was why she was giggling.

"Yes, vacation, that's exactly why I'm here for."

Micah felt his cheeks burning up. He didn't know why but his inner instincts was telling him that there was a hidden meaning to her answer. It didn't help that she was walking right beside him in which he has a good sniff of her floral perfume scent not to mention a decent view of her well-endowed cleavage. Did he mention that she has big breasts?

Mentally shaking his head off such dirty thoughts, he realized they already had arrived at their destination. "A-Anyway, we're here in the town square. Its not much but there's a lot of-" Micah's sentence trailed into nothingness when Selena walked passed her and towards Wells' flower shop. "Selena, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going home of course."

"Your home? But that's..."

Unfortunately, his sentence was cut off by the clicking sounds as Selena twists opened the door knob a few times, only to found out that it won't budge. "Ah, its locked." She mused to herself, oblivious to Micah's puzzlement behind her. She shrugged. "Well, its a good thing I remembered to bring my keys along this time."

Micah's eyes went wide in bewilderment when the mysterious gingerhead reached inside her ample cleavage and pulled out a set of keys from in between them. His confusion grew even further when the door clicked open upon inserting the key inside.

"Are you coming in?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, Selena?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have the keys to Well's flower shop?"

"Ah, that's right, I haven't told you who I am exactly, now did I?" Ser eminded. "My name is Selena, I'm actually Well's daughter and also Shara and Monica's mother."

A moment of silence.

More moments of silence.

"...what!?"

…

"You seemed awfully surprise." Selena pointed out as she laid down her share of luggage onto the wooden floor with an audible thud. "Was it something I said?"

"Oh, its nothing, I was just...surprised, that's all."

"By the fact I'm Shara and Monica's mother?"

"Yeah, I mean this is my first time I've actually saw or heard about you." A pause. "No offense."

"It's alright, I understand quite well why." She conceded. "Care for some chamomile tea?"

He chuckled. "Sure, I could use some of that."

"Then go on and take a sit. It'll be done in a jiffy."

Nodding, Micah obliged what was told and took a seat at the dining table.

As he watched her preparing tea at the kitchen area of the house, Micah couldn't help but blush when his wandering eyes trailed down to her plump butt whose drenched state (no doubt caused from the harsh sunny weather) has caused the fabric to cling onto her skin, granting him a outline of her - if his guess was correct which it usually was - her pink panties.

As tempted as he was to look more, he quickly shifted his gaze to the table when Selena turned back with a smile, carrying a tray of two cups of tea, oblivious to his guilty act.

"Here you go!" She chirped as she laid the tray onto the table and handed one of the cup to him. "I hope you like chamomile, its the only thing available in the cabinet."

"Its fine, I like chamomile tea anyway." He said before taking a sip of the tea, only to do a spitake when he got a good taste of the warm liquid inside.

"W-What's wrong, Micah?" The gingerhead inquired in surprise, absolute concern marred her beautiful face. "Does the tea taste bad or something?"

Micah hastily wiped his mouth and shook his head in disagreement. "N-No, its taste pretty good. Way better than I could actually ever done." He acknowledged in genuine amazement. "What exactly did you put in this tea anyway?"

"Oh, nothing too fancy. I just use the usual tea powders, chamomile and some sugar." She listed off nonchalantly with her fingers. "Oh and I may have added a few drops of honey too."

The platinum blonde stared at her in disbelief. "You put honey in the tea?"

"Why yes, is there something wrong that?"

"I tried adding some honey to my tea a few times but I could never get the ratio properly so most of the time I can't actually taste the tea itself." He pointed out, remembering back to the numerous trials he had done in the past.

"Ah yes, balancing the ingredients can be a bit challenging but I assure you its something you'll be able to achieve once you have a decent amount of practice." She explained, fully understanding his dilemma. "But enough of that, I'd like to more hear about you."

Micah nearly did another spitake at that. "W-What do you mean?" He stammered nervously.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Micah-kun." Selena said with a wink, prompting the blonde to froze in absolute shock. Micah-kun...that's the nickname Shino always used whenever they were having their little sessions, how did Selena knew about that?

More importantly, how did she know his name was Micah? Last time he checked, he never introduced himself properly, not even once.

"Rest assured, your secrets are safe with me." As if to make her point clear, she rested a palm to her ample chest, prompting the bachelor to glance at said place before quickly looking back to her eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough if her barely-noticeable smirk was of any indication. "But I'm sure you're curious on how I learnt about this piece of information."

Silence. Micah could only respond with a dumbfounded nod.

"You see, Micah, me, Shino and Hazel have been close friends since way back then and although we've been distant for these past few years, we promised to send letters and share stories with each other every month." She elaborated. Crossing her arms, she pressed her upper body onto the table in a way that threatened her breasts to spill out of her dress. If Micah knew any better, she was doing it on purpose. "Of course, this month's was no exception. The only difference was that she sent it earlier than she should."

The lone bachelor felt a lump in his throat. All of sudden, the chamomile tea didn't taste as delicious as before and he suddenly found the urge to jump into whatever rabbit hole he could find. "W-W-What did they told you about?"

"Hmmm...well, it started off with the usual questions and answers." Selena continued. "But then, the two started talking about the...daily activities you've been doing with each other."

She then proceed on examining him from top to bottom. If he was uncomfortable before, he was even more uncomfortable now. "I have to say, I honestly didn't expect such...commitment from someone as young as you."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." He said, partially offended by the fact that he was underestimated due to his size.

"Which is why I'd like to find out."

"Huh?" He blurted out. "What do you–"

The blonde's voice trailed off when she suddenly appeared behind him, both hands resting on his shoulders. Wait, when did she...

"I'm going to take a quick shower upstairs." She whispered into his ear. "You're welcome to join if you want."

Not waiting for any answer or whatsoever, she left him and walked up the stairs, sensually swaying her hips left and right for his lingering eyes to see. Meanwhile, said blonde could only look with an utterly blank look.

Did she just...

Did she really just...

Micah pinched the bridge of his forehead to recollect his thoughts properly. He has received a lot of information in a short span of time. It was amazing he didn't explode from the overload.

Just what exactly did he got himself into this time?

 **...**

"Am I really going to do this?" He asked himself.

As he climbed up the stairs, the blonde could feel his heart thumping faster when he caught the distinctive sound of a squeaking shower knob being turned open followed by water pouring out of the shower head and splashing against the tiled floors.

He gulped when he found out that the bathroom door was wide opened on purpose. 'Dear Aquaticus, she really is serious about this.'

Gripping the door edge in a way as if it weighed a tonne or two, he nervously pushed the door as gently as possible. Why he was doing so, he had no absolute clue. Regardless, he found himself partially disappointed when he pushed the door opened and found out that she was nowhere in sight.

Thinking that this was all for naught, he immediately shoved whatever negativity in his head when he saw the pile of familiar-looking clothes all laid down at the corner of the bathroom not to mention the silhoutte on the curtain itself whose curves left nothing to his imagina–

The lone bachelor mentally shook his head at that. Taking a moment to recompose himself, he tried to do what needed to be done.

On one hand, he can abandon whatever doubts he had as of now, strip himself to the very bottom and jump into the cubicle and do what needed to be done.

On the other hand, he can simply ignore whatever happened these last few minutes and go back outside to resume his daily duties around the town.

So what will it be? Which option should he take?

…

…

…

Well, there's only one obvious answer for this.

"Here goes nothing." He spoke to himself as he began undoing his clothes and adding the pile of clothes even further. Before long, he was as naked as when he was born as a Wooly. "I just hope I don't regret this afterwards."

Unbeknowst to him, he wasn't the only one caught in the mental turmoil.

"By the Harvest Goddess, what am I doing?" Selena thought to herself as she let the heat of the shower sinked into her skin and make her tanned skin glossier than before. "This wasn't what I planned to happen."

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to change her mind when she heard the sound of the shower curtain being slid opened behind her. Having totally forgotten what she was here for, the gingerhead spun around in absolute alarm to her assailant but stopped when she found out who it was.

"Uh sorry, did I scare you?"

She could only nod dumbly at the question though her eyes were focused somewhere else, particularly on the lower region of his body.

Based on the letter sent to her, Micah was supposedly around seventeen and was reaching his eighteen very soon in the near future. If she wasn't looking at him right now, she'd have a hard time believing such facts...actually, no, she still doesn't believe it.

Just how on Earth does a young teenage boy like him have a manhood that large?

With an impressive length of eight-inch length and one-inch girth, his member alone easily surpassed those she had seen within the rest of his life. Even her former husband's didn't have something like this. Not only that but he also had the delicious body as well. Not as muscular as a bodybuilder of course that she often came across in those explicit magazines but enough to make him exceptionally fit for someone his age.

As she continued to 'drool' over his appearance, Selena noticed that Micah too was staring at his own share of as well. Automatically, whatever confidence she had before this was thrown out of the metaphorical window and she quickly covered herself, her face now beet-red both from the hot shower and embarrassment.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Micah's case, Micah had already a perfect memorization of her whole body. Needless to say, he wasn't disappointed at all. Selena has all the traits that every young male like him ever desired. However, he couldn't help but frown when he saw her hastily covering herself up.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Selena?" He asked, slowly making his way under the shower head along with her, drenching himself as much as the gingerhead.

There was a moment of awkward silence as she bit her lip and pondered on her decision once more. Finally, she lowered her arms, revealing her breasts and shaved clit. "Yes, I do." She said firmly as he lightly rested both his arms around her waist.

He nodded. Grabbing the bottle of soap, Micah began covering his hands in soap. Once he was sure the foam was adequate, the blonde reached for the first thing he had his sights for quite a while now: her breasts.

Compared to Hazel and Shino's perky assets, Selena's breasts were so large and soft that they threatened to spill out of his hands. Micah lost count the number of times in which he nearly lost grip of her orbs courtesy of the soap's lubrication effect. Selena tried to hold back her moan at having her asset delicately fondled like that but she could not stop herself from letting grunts of pleasure every now and then.

Partially unsatisfied by her lack of verbal response, the farmer proceeded on washing the rest of her body, taking extreme precaution to not leave out any parts untouched. This also includes her long drenched orange hair, luscious shoulders, flat stomach, flawless backside, well-shaped ass and, last but not least. her delicious thick thighs. Dear Aquaticus, if he hadn't done this with Hazel and Shino before, he'd probably collapse from all the adrenaline pumping into his head.

However, as eager as he was to roam her entire body, the blonde decided to tease her for a bit and purposely left out her sensitive parts especially her nipples and womanhood. Hazel had taught him that woman liked to be teased regardless what they said about it. It keeps them riled up of any future excitement. After all, what fun would it do if they went straight to the main course early in the game?

Tracing light circles around the aerioles of her breast and brushing his hand around her inner thighs. His method seemed to be effective as she finally lets out gasp of pleasures and arched her back, no doubt wanting more of his godly touches.

"Dear Harvest Goddess, Hazel was right; you really do have godly touches."

Micah grinned sheepishly at the silly phrase. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm a god of some sort but I do try my best to making people around me."

And 'making people' happy was exactly what he did. Even though all he did was simply running his hands all over her body for the last five minutes, Selena was already feeling as horny as a Buffamoo on heat. It was just that good! And if Hazel's letter was of any indication, the ministration she was having right now was simply the tip of the ice berg.

"Then please, stop teasing me already." She begged impatiently when she felt him tracing his fingers along her womanhood; not enough to properly touch her but enough to make her go insane.

"If you say so, Selena."

Faster than she could comprehend, the gingerhead had to clasp her mouth shut and prevent herself from screaming when his fingers plunged into her soaking womanhood within the moment's notice. Apparently, she wasn't the only one being impatient here.

That being said, Selena had to bit her knuckle hard when Micah began plunging his fingers back and forth out of her entrance, sensually stimulating her long-untended inner walls like a true experienced lover, causing her to squirt her juices onto the tiled floor which then mixed with the shower water. Shino and Hazel had certainly taught him well, that was for sure.

Her sex hormones finally starting to take its toll on her, Selena craned her backwards, grabbed the lone bachelor by the back of his drenched plantinum blonde locks and pulled him closer for a sloppy yet intense french kiss. Micah was briefly surprised at first but soon returned the favor with equal if not more ferocity. Meanwhile, the shower head continued to drench the two newly-profound lovers in its steaming hot water but they heed it no attention and carried onward. If anything, the steamy environment seemed to make the two more brave than ever.

The two broke their kiss when she pulled back for the sake of air in which Micah respected entirely. Though that didn't stop his frisky hands whom up until now was still stimulating her breasts and vagina. Finally, she spoke, "M-Micah, I don't think I hold myself any longer..." She pleaded with a small whimper. "I need you inside me so bad."

"M-Me too." He responded, his fully-erected cock twitching uncontrollably as it rested its long shaft in between the crack of her firm glossy butt. It took him all of his willpower to keep himself from ravaging her right there. That would make him a bad sport and Shino would murder him for that.

Bending her body towards the shower wall, Selena used her index and thumb fingers to part open her vagina lips, granting him an exclusive view of the rest of her pink juicy labia flesh for him to see. If he wasn't aroused before, he was officially aroused now.

"Then go on ahead. Fill my insides with your cock. Do me just like what you did to Hazel and Shino all this while."

Micah couldn't agree more to that request.

Aiming the tip of penis, Micah grabbed his member by its base and attempted to thrust in as carefully as possible...unfortunately, his hormones has other plans when he finally do so...

...right into her back door.

Selena's breath hitched and Micah simply froze, no doubt horrified at what he just did. Although she didn't provide any verbal response for his actions, her stiffened state was more than enough of an answer for him.

Craning her head back, the gingerhead mother glanced at him with a baffled look on her face. "Micah, did you..."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—I was—"

Panicked, he tried to pull his penis out as last means to repent for his mistake but a gentle hand clasped around one of his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

"No," She ordered firmly. "Keep going."

"...what?"

"I want you to keep going."

Confused by her request, he was about to point out what just happened in case she still wasn't aware of it when a random thought popped into his mind.

"Selena...you..." He began hesitantly. "...you like this?"

For a minute or two, there was no response. However, said woman immediately sported a faint trace of blush on her cheeks at the allegation but made no attempt to retort. Instead, she spoke in a hushed voice, "I-It's a bit weird, I know, but I...I actually love anal." She finally admitted before looking at him with a guilt-ridden look. "Does that sound weird to you?"

For the umpteenth time of that day, Micah was exceptionally speechless. Over and over again, he was caught off guard today by the woman whose anus was now filled by his cock. First was when she admitted she was the mother of Shara and Monica and now her fetish for anal penetration. Heck, even Shino and Hazel had difficulty enjoying this kind of action.

"SELENA!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Shara practically screamed into the heavens above and his grips on her thighs clamped harder when he started ramming into her like a steam-powered turbine.

"D-Dear Harvest Goddess, your cock is going so deep inside me!" She cried out as she can feel his cock stimulating comparatively tight walls of her anus; a feat that no man, not even her former husband, was able to do. It showed just how long Micah's manhood was in comparison to any other males she had came across.

At the same time, Micah was having as much fun as she does. Unlike Hazel and Shino's, Selena's asshole was tighter than he always daydreamed it would.

It wasn't even five minutes after Micah began before he felt himself reaching his orgasm. He couldn't help it. It was just that good and he highly doubt that he'll have it any other way.

Craving for more of this new kind of pleasure, he decided to step it up a notch.

"S-Selena, can I ask you a question?" He asked in between thrusts, making sure that his voice was loud enough to be heard across the combined sound of their flesh slapping against each other followed by the shower water that continued to rain upon them.

"W-What...is...it?" She replied back, her voice and breath now ragged from all the screaming she had done. It was a miracle that she was still conscious now. Hopefully, they weren't loud enough to the point that everyone outside was able to hear them. That would make things extremely problematic fort the two of them.

"How flexible are you?"

"Huh?"

Without any warning, she found herself hoisted up into the air when Micah coiled his arms around her thighs and lifted her off her feet, splitting them up in the process. Selena could only gasp at the new position. Not only does the new position was new for her but it also allowed his member to go deeper into her courtesy of additional gravity aid.

Her suspicion was confirmed when he weightlessly lifted her up a bit before bringing it down, practically burying his cock till to the base of his shaft.

Micah nearly buckled his legs at the sudden surge of pleasure that came followed after but managed to shook it off with a louder than usual grunt. He nearly came right there as well. If he had knew any better, this was probably the most pleasurable sensation he had experienced yet. Such was not the case for the gingerhead however.

Selena's luscious lips wide opened in a silent scream to the ceiling and it stayed that way until he repeated his actions over and over again.

"OH MICAH! YOUR COCK! ITS BURIED DEEP SO INSIDE ME!" She practically exclaimed out in utter ecstasy in between her moans of pleasure. At this point, she no longer care if they were heard not. All that matter was the man behind her and the member that was stimulating her anus to end. Unconciously, she found herself urging for more excitement when she fondled her left breast while her other hand was plunging inside her womanhood.

"Selena, you're so tight!" He grunted as he continued to piston, burying his head into her left shoulder in an attempt to resist himself from cumming but failing miserably. "Selena, I'm going to cum again...Do you want me to…?"

The blonde left the sentence hanging, still unable to cope with the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Much to his delight, Selena understood what he was trying to say. "Go ahead, Micah. Cum inside me." She said as she turned and wink at him. "Just make sure to not spill a single drop, okay?"

That was all he needed to hear.

Tightening his hold of her waist once more, Micah pulled his member out, left it there for a few lingering seconds before ramming his twitching cock into her anus with all of the remaining strength and speed he can muster up. Selena practically screamed her lungs out at the sudden penetration which soon went a few octaves higher when Micah came shortly after, releasing another round of his warm, thick and juicy essence and filling her up to the brim.

"Dear Aquaticus, that was…that was amazing."

"Y-Yeah, it really was…" The blonde can hear her whimpering as he brought her back to the ground and pulled his flaccid cock out, small trail of his cum to flow out of her back door and trickle down her inner thigh. Needless to say, he had filled her to very brim just like what he always do to both Hazel and Shino.

"So..." Selena asked once she regained her breathing. "Hazel said you three have been doing this frequently, correct?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Would you mind if I were to join in as well?" The gingerhead asked with a smile. "I'm sure those two won't mind having another inside."

"I thought you said you have a job in the city?"

"Why yes, but it will give me a good reason to come here more often." She explained with a knowing smirk. "So how about it?"

A pause. Then, Micah smiled. "...I'll think about it."

 **And thats a wrap for Selena, the mother of Shara and Monica, introduction story. Do leave a review in this story if you want to see more because this may include the mothers of all the bachelorettes in Rune Factory 3.**

 **A little spoiler, each mothers will feature different types of tags you'll see in most hentais. This includes Threesomes (which you've seen on the first chapter), Foursome, Blowjob (Obviously), Anal, Bestiality (Technically all of this are bestiality seeing as how Micah is half-monster but thats besides the point) and plenty of other lemony goodness. Whats left is for you readers to simply suggest which mothers I should do next.**

 **Heck, if you guys are having a hard time choosing, I'll leave details on some of the milfs down below for you to read through (Yes, I've thought this through quite long enough):**

 **Raven – Scarlet: The guardian of an old phoenix shrine located among the high mountain range. Usually calm and reserved just like her daughter but she won't hesitate to respond if something caught her interest. Unlike her daughter and Micah, she can't transform in between forms and thus has her phoenix wings and talon legs intact, making her self-aware of her own appearance.**

 **Pia – Meridia: A clumsy mermaid queen who somehow gets herself into any problem regardless what the situation is. Very curious on the prospect of having intimate relationship with other species particularly humans. Her moist nature will grant anyone a nice and wet entrance to go through.**

 **Sofia – Cordelia: The owner to a globally-famous fashion life. Thanks to her unusual career in life, she has experienced all the ways to make a man aroused and is not shy in the slightest when it comes to learning new things. Did I mention that she likes to share with her other female colleagues as well?**

 **Choose wisely ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't done lemon for a long time so I hope this come out well for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Going out for a Drink**

For as long as the townspeople knew, the Diamond General Store are one of the best facilities existed in the whole Sharance town. Constantly packed with fresh new stocks every day, the sole owner of the store ensures that her fellow customers received nothing less than perfect satisfaction; it was their main motto.

Oddly enough, despite their motto, the Diamond General Store was closed for the whole today with the only indication being the 'Closed' flappable wooden board nailed to the front door. Naturally, the townspeople and a few other merchants were disappointed by this seeing as how they were supposed to be open for today.

"Hey Karina, how come your mom's store doesn't open today. Did something happen?" Shara inquired to her as they walked through the town square.

Karina barely spared her own house a glance. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Hm….alright if you say so." Shara shrugged the question almost as fast as she brought it up. "Say, have you seen Micah? I haven't seen him this whole week."

"Again, I don't know and I don't care."

Unbeknownst to the two or any other townspeople, both Micah and Hazel were inside the Diamond General Store, or to be more specific, they were hiding behind the closed doors of the store's storage area where all of Hazel's business goods were stored.

And to be more specific, said blonde was occupied with sucking her breasts whereas Hazel had the privilege of stroking his manhood.

"You truly are an insatiable person, Micah. First, it was me and Shino and now its Selena." Hazel remarked as she slowly stroked his partially-erected member while looking up expectantly at him. "You weren't planning for this, did you?"

"Of course not!" He hastily replied. "It just...happened, that's all."

Much to his relief, the silverhead mother giggled. "It's okay, I don't blame you for it." She acknowledged without any ill-intent. As much of a hero he was to the entire village, Micah was still a healthy young teen with his own fair share of sexual urge. She'd be more surprise if he wasn't. "So how was Selena? Go on, don't be shy, you can tell aunt Hazel everything."

"Well, she was...amazing to say the least." He remarked earnestly, recapping back to the scenario. "She said she was inexperienced in this kind of thing but I find it hard to believe."

"My, my, our boy has grown up now." She giggled.

"Please don't say that." He replied, feeling highly uncomfortable with the remark.

She giggled once again. "Sure thing."

Ending the conversation, she brought her breast to his lips once more and he responded by sucking on it once more. She moaned quietly at the sensation. "Mmm, you know Micah, you suck harder than Karina when she was still a baby. Are my breasts really that good or do you have a fetish with older woman's milk?"

Micah didn't give a verbal reply though he did nod affirmatively.

In the midst of breastfeeding him, Hazel was tempted to suck at his cock right there but decided against it when she saw just how busy he was with her assets. She smiled. She supposed she had given him enough blowjobs for a lifetime so now it's his turn to return the favor.

She did however have a look of confusion when he suddenly stopped. "Hey Hazel?"

"Yes?" Hazel inquired sweetly as she gently ruffled his blond hair in a motherly manner. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could do something…something different for today?"

That picked her curiosity. "What is it?"

"Can I...Can I have a taste of your pussy?"

The General Store keeper was thrown off guard by that. Usually, it was either her or Shino who'd do the initiative. Now, he finally had the bravery to ask something. And he was asking for a cunnilingus of all things!

"Of course!"

Absolutely eager than ever, Hazel stood up on her two feet and stripped off her already-soaking wet panties off before tossing it to the side. She didn't bother taking off the rest of her clothes because she knew they'd get dirty either way when they're done anyway. She then proceeded on repositioning herself so that her moist entrance was above his face.

"Ready?" She asked. The Diamond General Store owner waited for him to nod before moving on.

Wrapping his arms around her thick thighs, the blonde started off by taking a quick sniff of her womanhood. Soon he found himself intoxicated by the sweet smell that was emanating from it. Now he wondered if it would taste the same as well.

Hazel trembled when pleasure erupted upon having something slick and wet touching her sensitive vagina. A small muffled moan escaped her lips when said wet object probed open and went through.

As Micah went on in doing cunnilingus on her, Hazel's hands reached up to touch her still-exposed breasts. She was briefly surprised when milk still dripped out of the tip of her breasts. Apparently, Micah hasn't sucked them dry yet despite all that.

As more crystalline white liquid continued to leak out of her nipples and rolled down her proud assets, she couldn't help but wonder just what made it taste so good for the blond to act like this.

Curiosity got the best of her, she brought one of her proud breast upward and gave the tip a taste-lick.

She involuntarily moaned when her taste buds was assaulted by a sweet taste she didn't knew she even had. Who knew her milk tasted this good? It was no wonder Micah kept on asking for this. It was rather addictive if she must say so herself.

Oblivious to her discovery, Micah continued to 'eat' her pussy like it was the last thing he'll ever do and as he became bolder with his actions, his tongue motion become more and more erratic until finally…

"Oh yes, right there!" Hazel declared loudly when his tongue struck her G-spot. "Keep going, keep going right there!"

Micah was more than gladly to comply and continued to eat her pussy with twice the vigor.

At this point, she can no longer hold her voice any longer and her breath got more desperate and ragged as she tried to resist the urge to came once more. Sadly, it was all for naught and she was dealing with a losing game. Especially when against Micah. It didn't help that she was still stimulating on her own breasts, causing more of her mother's milk to spray out.

"Micah, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She cried out in pure ecstasy as she felt the familiar urge boiling inside her womb, large amount of drools rolling down uncontrollably on the sides of her mouth. "Mmmmmph!"

With one last cry of ecstasy to the heavens above, Hazel clamped both of her thighs around his head and came, releasing her stored juices out in one huge flow. Micah expected this and has his mouth wide open ready and was now eagerly slurping on the vaginal fluids that was coming out of her.

'Dear Harvest Goddess, I hope this doesn't end.' She blissfully thought within her mind as the ecstasy died down and was replaced with sheer fatigue. 'My life will never be the same without this.'

 **And that's it for the third chapter! Leave a review if you liked it! And also, don't forget to clean yourself up when you're done! I'm pretty sure you know I'm talking about. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As it turns out, its been nearly over a year since I last updated this fanfic and I honestly feel bad about it. I'd make up excuse but I'm sure y'all aren't here just to read me blabbering about my real life problems so lets on move with the lemon, shall me?**

 **Quick Toilet Break**

It was another typical day in Sharance village. The sunlight was bearable to an extent, clouds were minimal which means farmers will need to put additional effort in watering their crops today less they want to suffer anymore losses in the middle of summer and the scorching weather was a perfect deterrent for monsters from appearing

Being a farmer himself, Micah would've done the same thing but alas, an entirely different problem arose that he'll need to tend to.

"Ahhhh Micah!"

Rather than tending the crops, the platinum blonde bachelorette found himself with his pants down and ramming his rigid hard manhood into the eager vagina of a certain beautiful innkeeper within the tight confinements of a toilet.

The toilet wasn't anything to boast about, it was an Eastern themed one, made entirely out of lacquered wood and is big enough to fit two people at best. Which is exactly what they were doing at the moment.

"Nggh, Shino you're tight as always!" Micah growled as he rested his body on top of her in a doggy style position, his cock's advances showing no signs of ceasing its motion as he continued to fill the cramped space with the wet and lewd sounds of their love making session. "I love it so much!"

"Ah, I love your cock too!" Shino cried out loud, strands of saliva trailing down her mouth and down to her chin and her delicate face showing nothing but genuine bliss at having her womb being continuously rammed in over and over again like an animal. "I love it so much! I just can't get over it!"

Hearing the praises over and over again, Micah increased his effort threefold and was now squeezing her exposed breasts hard, prompting torrent after torrent of her priceless mother's milk to squirt out of her nipples. Had the toilet were any more spacious, the blonde would've had it all for himself once more but he'll make do with the immense pleasures he was having at the very moment.

With her teeth clenched tightly and a sweaty palm over her mouth, Shino tried her very best to not scream out loud too much but could not stop herself from squirting trickles of her vaginal fluids every now and then. Unlike Hazel, she wasn't built for resilience. Hence, she gets exhausted very easily. It doesn't help that it was Micah's godly touches and large cock that was filling her up.

Suddenly, metaphorical sparks began to appear in Shino's vision, indicating her that the worse has come. "M-Micah-kun, I'm going to reach my limit!" She warned. Shino mentally cursed herself, she didn't want it to end so soon yet her resilience wasn't build for such a situation.

Fortunately for her, she wasn't the only one who thought of such thing, Micah too thought that she was reaching her orgasm a little quicker than she should. Regardless, there was nothing he could do about it so he stepped his game up even further.

Wrapping his right arm around her left thigh, the platinum blonde lowered his body a bit and hoisted said thigh onto his right shoulder.

Not expecting such an unorthodox maneuver, especially not when she was nearing her climax, Shino couldn't help but let a small squeak escape her lips. She immediately clasped it back shut however when Micah plunged his penis inside her aching vagina and was now furiously ravaging her insides like never before.

"Mmmmmmmmpgh!?"

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she felt his cock reaching so deep into her vagina that she can feel it touching her cervix. At that very moment, Shino wanted nothing more than to scream her lungs out into the heavens at the state of euphoria she was in and beg Micah for more it but she was fully aware that they weren't alone in this inn. In fact, Sakuya should've been back from her little trip to Hazel's general store by now. All the more reason why she needed to keep her mouth shut.

Unfortunately for her, Micah wasn't being as merciful this time.

Thanks to their newly appointed change in position, Micah was finally able to have a good visual of Shino's bouncing breasts with her nipples flailing all over the places. Unable to restrain himself any longer, the bachelor lunged forward and latched his mouth into one of the nipple and began sucking on it with great gusto.

He let out a long and trailing muffled moan of ecstasy when his taste buds caught the distinctive sweet taste. 'Dear Harvest Goddess, I missed this so much.' He mentally lamented as he flicked his tongue across her nipple back and forth in a teasing manner while licking any stray milk that was trailing down her soft, fleshy mounds. No amount of high quality, freshly brewed Buffamoo milk could replace a mother's milk.

"M-Micah-kun, you can't do—" Unclasping her mouth momentarily, Shino tried to stop Micah from doing so but was immediately cut off when he struck another g-spot and prompting her to receive another wave of pure euphoria.

That was the last straw for the innkeeper before she broke,

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFGGGGGGGGH!"

With her mouth clasped shut one last time, Shino let out one more muffled scream as she reached her climax, clamping her walls around his girth and had her orgasm.

Fortunately for her, Micah too was already nearing his limit as well. Holding her thigh tightly, he let out an almost feral-like growl as he finally ejaculated his white, hot semen into her waiting womb and filling it to the very brim.

"Are you alright, Shino?"

"I-I'm fine, I'm just a little winded, that's all." Shino wheezed as she held onto the toilet for support. "Y-You're being really aggressive today."

"Really? Sorry about that." Micah apologized quickly, he didn't notice it but he supposed he did went a little too far, especially with Shino of all people.

"No, no, no, it's just…" Shino paused to take another wheezing breath. "I'm just surprised that's all."

"Let's start cleaning up. I think we've been gone for long enough. You're the innkeeper, after all."

"A-Agreed." Despite what she said, the ravenhead couldn't get her head over what just happened. Her aching yet satisfied pussy and filled womb was a testament to that fact.

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 4. I'm well aware that its short but I tried my best to make it as appealing for all of you to read. Rest assured that I still update this fic, it's just that I have a hard time finding the proper inspiration. I'll try my best to write more chapters in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently, its been a year since I last updated this fanfic but that's alright, this fanfic wasn't meant to be a serious one anyway but you guys love it so I might as well post another update.**

 **A Scandalous Night**

Micah was never the type to attend a fancy dinner of some sort.

Yet, here he was sitting on one end of a long table, eating on what obviously was a well-cooked high-grade steak alongside all the other exquisite meals that he never even heard of throughout his whole career as a farmer. Had he known this would be the case, he would've dressed in a much more formal attire.

However, that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

Taking another bite of the steak using the silver fork he had been clutching all this while, the platinum blond quietly chewed his meal before sneaking an awkward glance at the person sitting on the other side of the long table.

He didn't know what's wrong with him and his odd luck but he somehow found himself another older woman that he can't help but fall in love with.

Contrary to Shino, Hazel or even Selena for that matter, the female before him exhibits the regal aura that could only belong to a noble or people of similar caliber. She has short lavender hair that was tied into a romantic bun with a pair of thick bangs on both sides of her face and a pair of captivating lavender orbs that spells nothing but professional. A miniature top hat sat at the top of her head where a black lace veil would come from and partially cover her facial features as well as a fancy pair of diamond earrings adorned her earlobes.

She was dressed in a smooth violet dress that accentuates her hourglass-like body figure and reveals an ample amount of her voluptuous cleavage. Further complimenting the dress were the numerous pearls and diamond jewelry that was around her neck and a long silver fur scarf that coiled around both her elbows and around her waist.

Of course, this was no surprise to anyone to Micah. She is the former wife of De Coquille as well Sofia's mother, after all.

Micah gulped to himself. He was meant to stare at her for a split second but it seemed he had been looking at her for far too long when she flashed him a sultry smile. "Is something wrong, Micah?" The lady asked innocently as she leaned onto the table, pushing her cleavage for him to see as much as he wished to.

He nearly choked on his food. "N-Nothing, everything's fine!" Micah stammered as he took a swig from his wine glass, beads of sweats rolling down his neck.

Just how exactly did he get into this awkward scenario?

…

"Another request for Scrap Metals, huh." Micah lamented to himself as he examined the content of the letter. He sighed but smiled nonetheless. "That's Sofia for you."

It was another typical day for Micah the farmer. Having done his farming duties earlier hand, he was left with nothing to do for the whole day. So the blond prompted to doing requests that some of the villagers delivered.

For today however, it doesn't look like anyone was in need of any help from him. Except for a certain daughter of the prestigious De Coquille family. Who was in need of another batch of Scrap Metals as per usual.

Luckily for her, Micah had just done some mining work yesterday and had obtained a fair share of Scrap Metals alongside the Iron and Copper he needed for his recent projects.

Putting the letter aside, Micah began stretching his body one by one. "Time to get to work then."

Bringing the Scrap Metals to the De Coquille mansion was nothing of a hassle to a bachelor like Micah. However, the real problem arised when he arrived at the venue itself.

"Huh?" Micah stopped within his tracks when he saw a carriage parked outside the entrance of the mansion. A very expensive and regal-looking carriage at that with tinted windows and a pair of Silver Wolves to pull the carriage along.

Micah could only whistle at what he saw. "Amazing." He said in amazement as he examined the carriage from left and right, admiring its craftsmanship. Although his Blacksmith skills was way above the average person, it will take a while before he'd do something as advance as a functionable transportation, much less a sophisticatedly fancy one. "This carriage obviously belonged to an important person of some sort, that's for sure."

The bachelor shook his head, finally realizing what he was here for. "Well enough of that, it's about time I deliver these Scrap Metals."

The platinum blond jumped when he heard muffled shouting coming from inside mansion.

Before he could come up with a decision, the main door slammed open outwards. His jaw dropped onto the ground when a gorgeous lady emerged out from within the huge mansion.

At first, the lady showed no sign of acknowledging his presence. It wasn't until she stepped down the foyer did she noticed the person before her.

"Oh?" She said. "And what do we have here?"

Micah stiffened when the women trotted around him in a scrutinizing manner.

"You must be Micah the farmer, correct?"

"U-Uh, yes I am."

She evidently perked up at that. "Splendid, Hazel said a lot of things about you."

"D-Did she now?" He laughed sheepishly as beads of perspiration started to roll down his skin. Knowing Hazel, there was only a few things she'd talk about and he can't help but feel uncomfortable because of it. "I hope it's nothing bad."

She beamed. "Oh, don't worry, they're nothing short of amazing." She said in a cryptical manner. Micah could only wonder just what the Diamond General Store keeper mentioned about him. "Which reminds me, I want to have a word with you if you're not too busy at the moment."

"A talk? With me?"

She simply nodded. "Mmmhmm, but not here, lets have it somewhere…" She stopped her sentence to spare the De Coquille mansion a rather spiteful look. "…less despising."

Micah was puzzled by that but as far as it appeared, the spite on her face died down and was replaced with her initial vibrant expression. "Shall we?"

…

"How's the meal, Micah?" She asked sweetly.

"Its delicious. Way delicious than I could ever cook." He responded earnestly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. However, that's not the reason why I brought you here." Simone said with a knowing smile. "But I'm sure you already know that, don't you?"

Micah hesitated, unable to find the correct words. "Well, I…yes, yes I do."

Her smile simply widened at the response. "I'll have to admit, I am curious just what Selena see in you." Simone stated honestly as she intertwined her gloved hands together and rested her chin on them, her lace-covered sultry gaze unwavering as she stared into Micah's own pair of orbs. "All she ever told me in the letter was that having sex with you will be the best thing I'll ever have in my entire life."

"And that, you have an insatiable fetish for older women like me."

"That's not—" The platinum blond wanted to retort to the accusation but no words came out of his lips. She wasn't wrong but that doesn't mean Micah was proud about it.

"Rest assured. Whatever happens in this villa will just be kept between us."

He sighed. "Alright."

"Great, shall we get started then?"

…

Few minutes later, Micah find himself inside Simone's grand chamber alongside the owner of the whole mansion itself.

Pressing a slender hand on his chest, Simone pushed Micah onto the bed. Then slowly crept over him like a cougar examining her prey before resting herself on top of his groin area.

With such a close proximity, the blond got a good whiff of her cologne. He wasn't sure what it was but it made him light-headed for some odd reason.

Taking the initiative, Simone proceeded on grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulled them over his head, revealing his fit upper torso. She licked her lower lips in response, obviously already liking what she saw.

"I see that your career as a farmer has done wonders on your body alone." She complimented, gently raking her nails across his bare chest down to his abs. It didn't hurt him or anything but it does make the bachelor have goosebumps in sheer excitement. "But I'm sure you have more to show me, don't you?"

"Let's see what we got here." Not waiting for his consent, Simone proceeded on unbuckling his leather belt and tossed it aside on the floor. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was proficient in this kind of matter.

With his belt now out of the way, the supermodel reached for his zipper next while simultaneously pretending the large bulge that was already forming. Looks like someone was already excited for the occasion. Although she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited as well.

She was just about to unzip his pants down when his manhood decided to sprang out of its confinements and does the job for her.

"My, oh my, we haven't even done anything yet and you're already this hard." She whispered sensually into his ear as she softly bit on his ear lobe. Her hand was already doing work and began stroking his member from top to bottom. "You really do indeed have an odd fetish for older women like me, don't you?"

"T-That's not true…" Micah's retort was abruptly cut off by a moan when Simone wiggled her tongue into his ear. "A-Ah, Miss Simone, stop that…"

The young farmer's plea fell deaf on the super model's ears as she continued to lick and probe the insides of his ear clean with her wet tongue all the while breathing hot yet unsteady air onto the sides of his face.

"You can say all you want, darling, but your penis here on the other hand says otherwise." She said.

"And please, just call me Simone."

"I'm cumming!"

Unable to hold the suspense any longer, Micah did the inevitable and reached his first orgasm for the day with a minor grunt, shooting his white semen straight into the air and staining the bed sheet for the first time.

"Oh my, you came earlier than I thought." She complimented as she glanced at her jizz-stained hand in amazement before licking a huge portion of them away. "But that's alright, the night is still early and we still have plenty of things to do."

Having licked her hands clean, Simone then went to the next meal course and repositioned herself so that her face was inches away from his manhood while her

Having regained his consciousness once more, Micah was met with the sight of Simone's delicious rump covered by a black lacy g-string that does little to nothing in covering her decency.

Eager to claim it as his own, he pulled the g-string down and revealing Simone's butthole and moist pussy; it seemed he wasn't the only one who excited from the ministration earlier.

Unaware of what was going on behind her, Simone was still professionally deepthroating his member without suffering from any gag reflex. "Mmmm, yes, that's the good stuff." She moaned to herself as she momentarily stopped her ministration to lick off any more cum that she happened to miss. "By Aquaticus, how I miss this so much."

She had her fair share of scandals before but this wasn't like any of them.

Had the media found out about this, her manager won't let her hear the end of it.

But that wasn't her concern. Because for this night, she's not Simone the uptown glamorous super model that both male and female audience look up to. She's just a simple woman who wanted nothing more than a good fuck.

Her lament was momentarily cut off by a muffled scream however when she felt something slick and wet probing through her pussy.

Realization hit her, she eagerly brought her hips lower for him, silently urging him to continue. Luckily for her, Micah got the message as clear as daylight, proceeded on grabbing an ample mount of her juicy yet firm butt and doubled his effort much to Simone's pleasure.

"You know, I was planning on prolonging the suspense a little bit longer." Simone pointed out as she stood up on her knees as she whipped her cum-stained long violet hair to the back, her soaked pussy now looming above his half-flaccid manhood. Her lingerie panties laid forgotten still hooked onto the bottom of her left thigh. "But fuck it, let's just do it now."

Grabbing the hem of her night gown, the supermodel nonchalantly took it off over her head. Finally revealing Micah her whole bare body. Not that she had to considering how the night gown did little to nothing to covering her decency in the first place.

With the night gown was out of the way. The first thing Micah noticed was that she was skinny, really skinny. Almost to the point where he can see the faint outline of her ribs as well as her flat stomach. If he didn't believe her being a super model before, he definitely believed it now.

However, despite her skinny self, it was easily compensated by her breast and hips size and of course, her plump rear. They weren't as amazing as Shino, Hazel or Selena but the bachelor could see their appeal in a way. And his once again rigid rod was a good proof of that.

Noticing his interest on her chest mounds, Simone decided to tease him one last time by cupping them both and giving them a few good, hard squeezes, eliciting long, muffled moans from herself.

Eager to find out just how squishy those breasts were, Micah had half the mind to do it in her stead but one look into Simone's entrancing eyes prompted him to restrained himself for now.

While she wasn't particularly being dominative, Simone was doing a good job in keeping him behaved. Had it been anyone else such as Hazel or Selena, they'd be banging for the fifth time by now and would rouse a noise complaint from the rest of the neighborhood. Perhaps that is why Simone's holiday mansion is located deep inside the forest.

"Ready for another round?" Micah could only nod eagerly at the question. "

Steadying her breathing, Simone aligned her wet entrance with the tip of his member. She shivered in excitement when it brushed against her vagina. Unable to wait any longer, she lowered her naked, sweaty body.

"Mmmmmpgh!"" With every inch of his shaft went in, Simone's expression slowly changed from withheld excitement to pure bliss. The sound of wet squishy sound resonated across the regal chamber and before long, Micah's girthy member was already buried inside her womb.

Having understood her dilemma, Micah decided to give her a few seconds to get used to his large digit. Fortunately for her, he didn't have to wait too long as Simone immediately brought her hip back before impaling once more.

The two simultaneously moaned in sheer pleasure at the contact and it continued that way for the next few hours.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" The model cried out as she continued her cowgirl position, frantically plunging his member into her womanhood over and over again like a horny mother she was. "Ah fuck, this is amazing!"

Micah couldn't agree more. Grunting with each and every reverse-thrusts, the blond tried to help her by thrusting his hip upwards in tandem with her own hips, prompting his already-long rod to go deeper that it touched her cervix. Unable to hold himself no more, he grabbed one of her breasts and began fondling the soft flesh mound roughly. The purplehead gasped at the sudden move but made no effort to stop him or whatsoever.

Feeling a bit bolder thanks to the newly-profound adrenaline that was now pumping through his veins, the bachelor decided to take matters into his own hands when she noticed her pace becoming slower from fatigue. Switching their position, it was her turn to be laying back-first on the bed and he was the one standing up.

Simone made a sound that was a mix between a muffled moan and a whimper of frustration as he pulled his rigid hard member out, now covered in a thin layer of her pussy juice. It seemed she was a bit upset by the sudden disappearance of his member from inside her. "Why did you do that? I was nearly there." She whined rather cutely as she glanced at her.

Micah could only smirk at that. She won't be upset for long.

Initially, she had her doubts about Micah. But one look at his blue eyes made her change her mind. Whatever hesitation he had before, it was no longer there and instead was replaced by impending burning passion.

"Mmm, I like it the sound of that~~~" She purred. Hooking one of her long, slender legs above his shoulder, Micah aligned his penis with her pussy once more. This time, he didn't hesitate, plunged it in one swift motion and began pounding her mercilessly. He was aware that he should've been gentle since this was their first time doing it together but it was evident from before that Simone wanted more than just a simple love making.

She wanted to be fucked like a wild animal.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberated across the bed room as he rammed his member in and out. The bed practically rocked back and forth, almost as if it threatened to collapse under their combined weight as well as their intense activity.

Not expecting such ferocity from a young male like him, Simone found herself clenching the bed sheets tightly just to prevent her body from moving back and forth the bed like a ragdoll. It was a good thing her holiday mansion was located deep inside the woods and away from the civilization as they would no doubt alert the whole neighborhood just from the amount of noise they were making.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! So this is why Selena loved you so much!" Simone cried as she tried to keep her voice down but failing miserably.

Despite his fierceness, Micah was able to reply to her in a rather calmful manner, "Do you like this, Miss Simone?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! I love this so much!" Micah was more than delighted to hear that. "Don't stop! Please don't stop! I need this so much!"

Micah didn't need to be told twice. Hoisting both of her legs above his shoulders, he was able to lift her body enough so that his penis was properly angled to her moist entrance.

Simone, not wanting to be left out, was now frantically fingering her clit and pinching one of her nipples. Having stimulated enough from all their previous foreplay, her nipples were now rock hard and was now spurting precious white liquid. Micah would've gladly suck them off her sweaty body but unfortunately, he can already feel himself reaching his limit if the bubbling sensation in his testicles was of any indication.

Leaning his head forward, Micah huskily whispered to her, "I'm about to cum soon, do you want me—"

"Yes, cum inside me! Fill me up with your semen!" Simone practically screamed.

Micah was more than glad to comply. Giving one last thrust into her womanhood, Micah let out a feral grunt as he ejaculated inside her.

Having never had sex before in a very long time much less have a male came inside her, Simone's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her insides filled to the very brim with his white, hot semen.

The two stayed in the position for a few seconds, neither making any moves or whatsoever until the adrenaline drained from his body and Micah slowly lowered her body onto the soft surface of the worn-out bed before collapsing beside her. By doing so, he indirectly removed his flaccid member out of her gaping vagina, causing his excess cum to flow out at an uncontrollable rate.

Simone regained her consciousness soon after albeit still in a dazed manner. Glancing to her side where Micah was laying, the supermodel was just about to make a joking remarks on how he finished so early but changed her mind when she realized that he was now snoring contently, completely and utterly spent.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Simone gently got off the bed so as not alert her but not before covering the unconscious bachelor with her sparkling violet blanket which surprisingly was not tattered during their animal-like sexual intercourse like her bed sheets.

Stumbling to another set of grandeur door that was slightly ajar to reveal a glimpse of several white tiles that leads to what seemed a bath tub, Simone couldn't help but spare Micah another glance, a small sultry smile plastered on her face.

"I've had my suspicions about you but it seems I've highly underestimated them," She lamented to herself. "I'm looking forward to what you have to show to us in the future, Micah."

With that last statement, she entered her bathroom, ignoring the trickles of his cum that was rolling down her legs and staining the expensive red carpet below her. Not that it would be an issue for her since she can easily replace them like before.

 **And that's a wrap for Sofia's mother! Onwards to other milfs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Despite its decreasing popularity as years goes by, I will continue on making fanfics for Rune Factory 3. Provided that I can finish playing Rune Factory 4 in time, I might do fanfics for the bachelor and the bachelorettes of Rune Factory 4 series as well.**

 **But enough of me, lets move on to the main story! This time our lucky Micah the bachelor will be having a second round with Shara's lovely mother, Selena.**

 **Just in case you guys aren't up to date or this is your first time reading Sweet Mother Pleasures, Selena is my OC who is the mother of Shara and Monica. Just like the rest of her family members, she too works as a florist. The only difference was that her flower shop is located in a city faraway and is substantially famous for the exotic flowers she grows and supplies to her loyal customers.**

 **However, as successful as her business were, family matter still comes first and Selena made it her top priority to frequently return back to Sharance village whenever possible to visit her father and her two daughters.**

 **A Day out in the Beach**

"Wow, so this is the hidden beach you were talking about!" Selena exclaimed out loud as she scanned the gorgeous scenery around her, her sun dress billowing wildly against the sea breeze. "I'll have to admit, I didn't quite believe you when you said you've found this place by yourself."

Micah shrugged. "Well, it's nothing special really."

It was clear from her tone of voice that Selena deeply impressed by him because of this, but Micah didn't think of it as such. After all, the so-called hidden beach they're in at the moment wasn't exactly deemed as "off-the-charts" and any adventurers can find it if they just ventured a little off the map.

That being said, the beach was still looking good especially since the two of them were the only people here. Which means that they can have the whole place for themselves for the entire day. Over the past few days, Selena told him that she wanted to go get a tan during her stay here. However, instead of doing so in Sharance village's beach, Selena insisted that she wanted to go somewhere more secluded because of…specific reasons.

Speaking of having all the space…

"Alright, let's start taking our clothes."

"Of cour—wait, what?"

Lowering her canvas bag onto the sand, Selena wasted no time in pulling the top knots that kept her silky white sun dress together. Slack jawed, Micah could do nothing but stare in both awe and shock as said beautiful floral pattern-adorned dress loosened under her own actions, causing it flawlessly slid down along the curves of her body before dropping limp onto the ground due to the force of gravity itself, revealing that Selena was, in fact, bare nude underneath the dress.

With his brain routine function refusing to work properly, the bachelor watched the mother as she joyfully danced and twirled along the waves i as if she hadn't took her clothes off out in the open, savoring the feeling of both the warm sunlight and relinquishing sea breeze as they kissed her own bare skin from head to toe.

Finally, his brain clicked back into operation and he asked the million-gold question.

"Um…Selena?"

"Yes, Micah?" She said in return as she glanced backward at him.

"Have you…been wearing anything ever since the beginning of this trip?"

Her answer only served to make him blush even further. "Isn't it obvious?" She inquired in return. "Oh and you're drooling by the way."

The farmer evidently panicked at that. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't want you to see, you know." She said with a wink, making Micah blush even harder. "Besides, you already seen me naked all the time and today's no difference either."

'That doesn't necessarily make it any better.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"In any case," Laying a blanket over the sand, Selena gently laid her body stomach-first all the while rummaging through her canvas bag in search of something "Micah, would you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure," He affirmed as he approached her, trying to keep his mind off her glorious naked body. Suffice to say, he was failing miserably as seconds goes by and the noticeably growing tent on his swimming trunks was an obvious testament to that. "What is it?"

"I just realized that I haven't applied sun screen yet." She began, her lips curved into a seductive yet knowing smile. "Would you be a gentleman and put them on for me?"

Micah's expression was priceless during the moment but Selena stifled her laughter to save him from further embarrassment. "Come on, Micah, you know you want it~" Just to solidify her point, she lifted her upper body a bit and began slowly caressing one of her well-endowed breasts. She proceeds on letting out a slow and muffled moan when her nails raked over her already-sensitive nipple. "My body is craving for your touch~"

Such provocative action was the last nail in the coffin for a simple-minded young bachelor like him. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

With a sweaty palm, the young farmer gently kneeled beside her body and shakily grabbed the bottle of sun screen from her grasp. In all honesty, he never got the chance to ever use such an item because his demi-monster physique has made him more prone to the side effects of sun rays. However, he had a rough knowledge of how to use them.

Uncapping the top with a small click, he gently squeezed a decent amount of its golden nectar-like liquid content into his opposite palm. The liquid alone was cool upon touch and he caught a distinctive whiff of its floral scent. He assumed that Selena made the ointment herself traditionally since it looked different than the usual sunscreen.

After putting the sunscreen bottle aside, Micah proceed on lathering both his palms with the sunscreen, making thoroughly sure that the viscous liquid was evenly warmed by his own body warmth. Once he was sure that his effort was sufficient, Micah came across his first dilemma for the day.

Where should he go first?

With the milf still lying flat on her stomach, the farmer has a plentifully generous view of her whole bare body especially her pair of plump ass and side breasts. No words could describe just how lucky he was to be granted such an amazing view in this age. However, that doesn't change the fact that he still had no clue where to start.

Realizing that standing still will do no good for him, the bachelor did the only plausible thing to do at that very moment and started working on her back first.

"Mmmmmm~~~" Selena's soft and muffled moan upon his contact made him flinch for a moment but Micah ignored it to the best of his capabilities and continued spreading the sunscreen evenly. From her shoulders to her armpits and down to her child bearing hips, the platinum blond made sure that no parts of her body were left untended. Just for the heck of it, he decided to put his massaging skills to a good use, something he learnt from Hazel's 'helpful' tutelage.

Selena found herself panting and moaning heavily with his every touch than she originally expected. Although she wasn't ticklish in nature, the fact that her bare body was being rubbed and kneaded by a boy who were decades younger than her while they were both out in the open in the middle of daylight has made her more sexually excited than ever. Beads of sweat were already forming all over her body in mere seconds but she paid them no attention.

Unbeknownst to her, Micah himself was no better either as he can already feel his penis twitching underneath his swimming trunks, urging him to satisfy his hunger for lust right then and there. But he held himself and resumed his work. Eventually, he was able to finish lathering both her legs and thighs.

"Selena, I'm done now."

"Perfect. Now I want you to do the front next."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Mmmmm, yes, keep going, don't stop…" Selena urged in a sexually-desperately manner, her breath growing more and more ragged as time goes on.

Micah was more than glad to comply.

Naturally, the first thing he started working on was her pair of breasts. Making sure to give extra attention to her hardened nipples by giving them a few teasingly twist. Selena gasped and writhe her body at the action but gave no indication that tells him to stop.

Having done with the squishy globes that was easily recognized as her pair of breasts, the bachelor proceeded on working on her naval area next followed by…

"U-Um, Selena, do you mind if—"

Having already understood his reason for hesitation, the florist merely responded by flexibly splitting her legs apart and guiding his sunscreen-coated hand onto her already soaking wet pussy.

"Go on…" She whispered into his ears, her tone of voice a mix of both excitement and desperation. "Touch me to your heart's content."

At this point, it was safe to say that he was going beyond than just helping her apply sunscreen onto her body.

…Not that he was complaining or anything

Nodding in understanding, Micah started slow by inserting his index and middle finger as means of warming her up. Selena gasped and whole body twitched slightly as the two digits was deep inside of her but she managed to bit back her moan.

Feeling slightly unsatisfied by her response, he stepped it up a notch by inserting his ring and pinkie finger next and began rapidly plunging them in and out of her pussy. Thanks to lubing effect of the sunscreen, his four fingers had little to no trouble going in and out at such a pace.

His efforts were proven to be fruitful this time as Selena's breathing became more erratic and she resolved to biting the back of her knuckles to refrain herself from moaning. She didn't last very long with it though as small whimpers escaped her lips before it turned into complete and utter cries of pleasure that seemed to echo across the secluded beach.

Once again, it was a good thing they were in the remote area. Otherwise, the commotion they caused will caught everyone's attention within the vicinity almost instantaneously.

Abandoning whatever restrains he had all this while, Micah pressed his lips onto Selena's own and the two soon found themselves in an impromptu round of an intense French kiss whilst his fingers continued stimulating her wet womanhood.

Intertwining and sucking each other tongues, exploring the inside of the other and licking and savoring the taste of their mixed saliva. The two were doing all sorts of dirty things that would put any love couples to utter shame. The best thing about this was that Selena didn't seem to mind at how messy they both became at the end. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it instead.

Sadly, as much as they wished to sloppily kiss each other further, the two was forced to break the kiss for the sake of fresh air, leaving trails of saliva that Selena eagerly slurped in soon after.

"I see…you've learnt a few things…since our last meeting." She panted in between her breaths.

"Selena, I…"

Whatever words he was about to say next fell deaf on the milf's ears when her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she suddenly clamped his hand in between her thick thighs. "Nnngh! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

And came she did. With his fingers still plunged deep inside, the blond can feel the inside walls of her pussy clenched around his digits before she squirted her juices out all over the place. Her climax long lasted for a good ten seconds before it ceased completely, leaving stains of her love juices on the blanket they were on as well as the sand around them..

"Fuwaaah…" Selena exhaled out of relief as the adrenaline rush slowly left of her body. "That was…that was good."

Micah responded by sighing as well as he laid beside her. "Yeah," He agreed. "It definitely was."

"But it's not over just yet."

Such statement prompted the two eyed each other. Under a silent agreement, Selena's hand reached for the hem of his swimming trunks and she slowly began untying the knot that kept it together whilst Micah grabbed her by the sides of her hips.

Micah couldn't help but smile. She was right.

They're not done just yet

And the day's still far from over either.

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 6 of Sweet Motherly Pleasures! Do leave a review and tell me what your opinions on this particular chapter are, I'd love to hear from you guys! XD**


End file.
